Blinded Eyes
by IzzatiNoPanda
Summary: Masato's eyes were taken away by an accident. How did it actually happen? (RenxMasato / Slight TokiyaxHaruka)(WARNING: OOC.)(One-shot)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters and the song~ They all belong to Nippon Ichi Software, Inc and Broccoli.

**Rated:** T

**Pairings:** Ren x Masato, Tokiya x Haruka

**Synopsis:**Masato's eyes were taken away by an accident. How did it actually happen?

**Author Note:** I SHIP THIS PAIRING! And I saw a fanfic about a blind boyfriend. So this came up. Enjoy~~

Oooohh - NORMAL

"Oooohh" - "CONVERSATION"

'_Oooohh' - 'THOUGHT'_

_Oooohh - FLASHBACK_

"_Oooohh" – PHONE CALL CONVERSATION_

**Oooohh - SOUND EFFECT**

**_Oooohh - LYRICS_**

**~x~X~x~**

**BLINDED EYES**

**_Ren x Masato One-shot_**

**~x~X~x~**

'_How long have I've been sleeping? Who knows. It's still the same for me, sleeping or awake.' _Masato thought to himself as he sat up and stretches his back. His hand rubbing the soft bed, and he reach the metal stick beside him.

It's been 2 years, since the last time Masato see the light. He misses the light, he misses the sight of the mount scenery, he misses everything. He misses seeing the strawberry blond hair man. Those blue eyes and the playful smile on the man face.

All Masato saw is darkness.

Masato stand up as he put the tip of his cane on the ground, and start walking around while tapping the floor, walking towards the bathroom. His hand trying to reach that he hopes a doorknob.

'_What time is it?'_ He thought as he finally reached the door knob of the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped in. He slowly walk towards the sink, grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. His friend made a special cause for him.

After he brushed his teeth, he walked out and he heard the door opened and closed. A footsteps walk toward him, and Masato felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Hey Masa…" Ren greeted and Masato smiled at the taller man. He hug Ren back, liking the warmness of Ren.

"Hey Ren. Thanks for visiting." Masato whispered as he felt Ren's hand playfully play Masato's hair. Masato reach up to hold Ren's face. Ren hold Masato hand as Masato's hand touches his cheek. Ren purred into his hand which cause the bluenette blush.

"You're beautiful." Ren whispered as he rubbed Masato's red cheeks and he chuckled. Masato pull his hand back and put it down. Masato start to walk towards his bed, but this time Ren helped him. Masato sat on the soft bed and Ren walked towards the door again. Masato heard the door opened and few minutes later, the door closed and he heard familiar footsteps walking towards him.

"Hey Masato, I bring your breakfast." Ren spoke as he put the tray on the floor.

"What's today breakfast?"

"Well, the maid said you want a chicken cream soup and some bread. She made this for you." Ren explained as he picked up the soup and sat on the bed besides Masato. The soup delicious scent came to Masato's nose.

"Open up Masa." Ren mumbled as he put the spoon in front of the blunette lips. Masato obeyed and opened up his lips, and he taste the delicious soup in his mouth, down to his throat. Ren kept feeding Masato till the soap is gone in the bowl.

"Ren, what time is it?" Masato asked as Ren picked up a glass of water and pass it to Masato. Masato took it carefully and drink the water.

"10 o'clock in the morning."

"Shouldn't you head to your work now?"

"I'm going I'm going. Geez Masa. Well, I'll try to get back as soon as I can alright? I'm going now. See ya." Ren mumbled and kisses Masato softly on the lips. Masato kisses back but he felt the soft lips been pulled back. He wanted the warmth back.

"Good luck Ren. Take your time to finish your work." Masato spoke up as he heard Ren's footsteps left, but stopped.

"Well, I'll be back early then. And we'll have some fun tonight." Ren smirked as he saw a bright red Masato on the bed.

"REN!" A pillow fly towards him but Ren managed to dodge the pillow.

"Yeah yeah! I'm going!" Ren grinned and left the blunette. After Masato heard the door closed, Masato sighed and went back to sleep.

**~x~X~x~**

Ren walked out from his mansion and sighed. Masato has been living with him since the accident that took away Masato's sight. He run his fingers through his long strawberry blond hair. He looked up the sky as he waiting for his driver. How long has it been? 2 years?

Ren thought back all the event had happen in this past 2 years. STARISH has been disbanded since Masato's accident. Masato's been distraught as his father had to pull down his title as the next heir to his sister since he can't see the world anymore.

"_I don't want my sister to carry my burden father!"_

"_Well what can you do Masato?"_

_At this question, Masato went silent. It's true, what can he do? He can't see anymore. _

Ren entered his car and closed the door. He looked up at Masato's window. Masato's still feeling guilty. Because of him, the STARISH had to be disbanded.

"_I'm so sorry guys… Because of me, we had to disband… If I only can see…" Masato chocked, his voice trembling. Haruka slowly wrapped her arms around Masato's body._

"_Hijirikawa-san, we will still be here for you. You knew that right?" Haruka's soft voiced calmed Masato down. He heard the supporting voices of his friends. He felt 7 hands holding his own hand, his friends hands. Showing that they will always support him. Without Masato's realized, tears falling out from his eyes. _

Ren once saw a furious Masato. He still remembered that day, Masato tried to play his piano. But somehow he always hit the wrong key.

"_What the hell! W-Why can't I press the right keys? Why am I kept doing mistakes?" Masato voice hoarse. He was furious, he's angry with himself. Masato misses his piano, so today he tried to play the piano. But what upset him is…_

_He kept pressing the wrong keys. Each time, he kept doing it wrong. He knew he can't read the notes anymore, but he should be able to play it like normally he does. But why… Tears slowly fall from his closed eyes._

_He felt a hand on top of his hand, a smaller hand. Masato sniff a scent of cherry's beside him. _

"_N-Nanami-san?" He whispered her name, and a soft hum answered him. "Hijirikawa-san, let me show you…" Haruka smiles as she guided Masato's hand, slowly teaching him, telling him which keys is which. _

_His friends saw what happened before, seeing a mad Masato isn't a good thing. Especially if it towards his own self. Haruka tried to hold back her tears as she saw Masato's tears. She remembered back at the academy, he helped her with the piano when she felt conflicted that time. She walked towards him and sat beside him, put her hand on his and guided him._

_They couldn't stop smiling at this, as they listening to the soft tunes that were produce by the piano as the two play it in harmony. _

It's winter season right now. Ren walked out his car after it stop in front Shining Agencyand receive a phone call. He picked it up and put it on his left ear.

"Jinguji Ren here. Ah Otoya, you prepared it already?"

...

"Yeah, came to my place tonight. Bring the Quartet Night too. I'll contact the rest. Thanks. See ya." He hang up and put his phone back into his pocket and walk towards the lift.

**~x~X~x~**

_It's Tokiya and their precious Haruka wedding day. Yep, they are getting married. And the venue is? The Shining Saotome private island. Somehow Shining Saotome willing to let his ex-students and idols have their wedding there, much to their pleasure._

_And the wedding ceremony is on the white sand of the beach. All their friends is there, and there's no reporter or what so ever. Much to their relieved._

_As the groom waiting for his bride on the aisle, Masato position himself at the grand piano. He still waiting for the bride arrival so he can start playing the piano. He looked around, he saw his friends. His eyes landed on Ren and they made eye contact. Masato's blushed lightly and look away from the smirking Ren. He still remembering what happened last night at their chalet. He shook his head and look at the beautiful clear sea. _

_Masato looked towards Tokiya. Tokiya looked calmed, but he knew deep down, Tokiya was nervous. He chuckled and they heard a sound of a boat nearing them. They look at the ocean and saw a motor boat came towards them. The boat stopped few feets away from the beach and their eyes widen in awe. _

_There's Haruka on the boat. And beside her is her Maid of honor, Tomochika and the bridesmaid is his own little sister Mai. Masato smile at his sister as she waving at him. Tomochika and Mai were wearing a dark pink dress._

_Tokiya eyes widen and his face were red while staring at Haruka. There she is and she looked beautiful. Her long hair tied up in a bun, and her face were covered with a thin veil. She's wearing a short sleeveless dress, her bottom dress were puffed and stopped on her knees. The top were decorated with peach and pink beads, and a small pink flower on the cleavage area. She was wearing a 2 inch heels. All the guys eyes never left the brides, which her face flushed a little. _

_Ryuya take out a small moveable bridge and connected it to the boat and put the other end on the beach. Ryuya walked on it first and as he stepped on the white beach, his hand reached out to Haruka's. Haruka accepted his hand as she slowly balancing herself on the bridge. As she stepped on the beach, she smiled at Masato._

_Masato began to play the piano. As Haruka put her hand on Ryuya's arm, the start to walk towards the aisle, followed by Tomochika and Mai. Mai throwing white flower petals on the red carpet from her little basket. _

_Haruka stepped on top of the aisle and look into Tokiya in the eyes. Tomochika and Mai stand behind Haruka. Tokiya held her hands in his tightly._

"_You're beautiful." He whispered and Haruka's eyes soften hearing this. Giggles were heard from Tomochika and Mai._

_After they exchange their vows, Tokiya pull slowly pull her veil behind as he hold her cheek, he kissed her softly on the lips._

_Cheered were heard! They celebrate the groom and bride wedding with dancing, drinking and eating._

_And after few hours, its already night. And everyone head back to their chalet, except Ren and Masato who were sitting by the beach._

"_Hey Masato. Wanna go around the island?" Ren asked as Masato's eyes widen in disbelief. He shook his head._

"_No. It's already night. Anything might happen Ren." Ren sighed as he wrapped his arm around Masato's waist and hold Masato's chin to look up at him. Dark blue eyes met cyan eyes. A smirked came across Ren's face as he kissed Masato softly on the lips. _

"_Relax Masato. I'll rent a car. And we will just going around the island. Nothing more." At this, Masato sighed in defeat._

_They got a car and start to visit places around the small island. They stopped at a field that can see the night ocean and the night sky. Both of them walked out and sat on the ground, enjoying the scenery._

_Masato was staring in amazed, looking at the thousands of stars on them. The bright full moon were shined bright enough to see around the place. Ren hold Masato's hand in his, and a small smile were plastered on Masato's handsome face. They sang their favorite song together, as the cricket sound were heard, as they were singing with them. _

"_It's beautiful." Masato whispered as Ren slowly put his hand on Masato's cheek. Masato look at Ren and they shared a kiss, a soft one to a deep and passionate. They pull back as they were gasping for air. Ren smirked and Masato smiled softly. _

"_You're hundred more time more beautiful Masato." _

"_Stop it Ren. You made me sound like I have a girly face." Masato groans and Ren chuckled, rubbed his hand through Masato's soft blue hair. _

_They looked up again but the stars were covered by dark clouds. An few droplets landed on them, and it starting to rain._

"_Ah shit!" Ren cursed as they run towards their car and jump in. Masato entered after and closed the door. They sighed._

"_So, I guess it's better if we went back now?" Ren suggested and Masato nodded. Ren start to turn on the car engine and few minutes later, he start to drive them back. _

_The road were dark even though the light emit from the car were bright. Not to mention the slippery road. Masato glance and Ren handsome face and look at the road again. He felt uneasy, like something's going to happen. Suddenly as Ren driving to a sharp corner, both of them heard a loud rumbling noise and Masato quickly look at the cliff above them._

_Panic awaken inside of them as they notice the rumbling were from the rocks from the cliff above them. It's raining heavily, so the rocks might be fallen from the cliff. Ren using his driving skills to avoid the falling rocks as Masato look out the road, panicking. As they made turn at another corner, Ren stopped the car suddenly. A huge rock blocked their road._

"_Shit shit shit!" Ren cursed as he looked behind them. But the heavy rain clouded around them, making them hard to see. Masato heart skipped a beat, as he looked up to the cliff from the front window. His eyes widen. _

"_Ren!" Masato yelled as he quickly hugged Ren's head to cover him._

_**CRASH!**_

**~x~X~x~**

"Arghhh!" Masato screamed as he sat up suddenly, breathing hard. His face and body were sweating, as he hold his closed eyes. He's gasping for air, and he run his hand through his already long hair. He dreamt about the accident again, the time when he lost his sight.

He sighed as he wiped the sweat on his face. He lost his sight after the rock fall on top of their car, as the mirror of the car crash and somehow flew to his opened eyes. That's how he lost his sight.

"_Masato! Are you okay?!"_

"_R-Ren! I-I can't see!"_

He shivered as he rubbed his arm with his hand. It's winter now isn't it? No wonder the room is so cold. What time is it? He doesn't know. How is Mai doing? He doesn't know. What is Haruka's and Tokiya's daughter looks like? He doesn't know. Has Syo gotten taller? He doesn't know. How are all his friends doing right now? He doesn't know.

Thinking this, Masato gripped the bed sheet in anger. He wasn't angry at Ren, he wasn't angry at anyone. He's angry at himself.

"_I'm sorry Mr. Hijirikawa. But your son sight… I can't do anything. The shards hit both of his eyes. We already took it out. But we can't retrieve his sight back." The doctor explained, as Masato sat on his bed, his eyes were covered with bandages. He pretended he didn't hear what the doctor told his father._

"_I can pay you anything! Just tell me how much! Just give my son his sight back!" His father yelled at the doctor, the doctor tried to calm him down._

"_Mr. Hijirikawa. I can't do it. His eyes are greatly damaged. Unless there's someone who willing to donate their own eyes, we can do it." The doctor explained to his enraged father. His father glaring down at the floor, and gave up. The doctor left the room, leaving Masato with his father and sleeping sister besides him._

"_Father…"_

"_Masato. Get some rest." His father demand and walk out the room and slammed the door. Masato sighed as he searched for his sister head, and he rubbed his large hand on her small head. He felt her shoulder trembling and he heard faint sobs from his little sister._

"_Mai? Are you okay?" Masato asked as he felt her small hand holding his bigger one. He felt she pulls her head back, and tears falling on his hand._

"_Mai?"_

"_Nii-chan… L-Let me give my e-eyes to you…" She stuttered between the hiccupped as she kisses her big brother hand. Masato felt his eyes want to tear up, but he can't since the bandages were covering his eyes. _

"_No Mai. Don't…" His voiced chocked as he rubbed her round cheek. She cried harder as she looked up at Masato._

"_Nii-chan. I-I heard the doctor. He said you can't see the world anymore. I-I don't want you… to be scared alone…" She spoke up, as she nuzzles her cheek into her brother warm hand. _

"_Mai… Listen to me. I don't mind being like this."_

'Lies…'_ He thought to himself._

"_It's fine. I'll be alright. You young lady, take care of your eyes okay? Take care of yourself. Nii-chan can't see anymore. But I will always take care of you, even if I can't see. I'll always support you. I'll always support you. I'll always be there for you." Masato whispered as he trying to hold back the tears he wanted desperately to let out. Mai look up at his brother, she misses her brother blue beautiful eyes. She sobbed again but nodded. _

"_T-Then I-I'll always support you too nii-chan… I'll always be there for you…" Her voice trembling as she wiping her tears away. Masato smiled and nodded. Masato asked her to get closer and as she got closer to him, he e_

_old her cheek softly and kisses on top of her head._

"_I love you Mai." He whispered._

"Nii-chan? Are you alright?" A soft feminine voice came into his ears. He looked around as he waving his hand to found the source of the voice. But instead his hand landed on something soft.

"Kyaaa! Nii-chan!" The voice yelped and slapped lightly his hand away from her chest. Masato blush bright red, but smiled were on his gentle face.

"Oh Mai, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were right in front of me." Masato spoke as he felt his sister warm arms around his body.

"Good to see you too nii-chan." Mai greeted as she giggled. Masato wrapped his arms around his smaller sister, kiss her forehead.

"You've grown Mai. How old are you right?" Masato asked as he felt his sister sit next to him on the bed.

"I'm 14 now nii-chan." She grinned as she saw Masato's brows furrowed. _'Oh don't tell me he's thinking about that again.'_

"You don't have boyfriend right? Or admirers? Or-"

"Nii-chan! I don't have any! Geez!" She sighed as she heard light chuckled coming from the older Hijirikawa.

"I'm sure you are growing more beautiful from now on." Masato praised as he pat her head. She blushed lightly, pouting.

"T-There's no way. I'm not pretty. The girls at my school said so." Mai whispered as she hug Masato's arm. Masato frown when he heard it.

"Then they are a bunch of idiotic bullies. To me, you are the most beautiful girl and I lucky enough to have you as my little sister." Masato smiled as he plays her long hair softly. Mai pouted.

"Why do you think so nii-chan?"

"Mai, I maybe blind. But I can see your inner beauty. You're a cheerful and nice girl. Always smiling and happy. And I'm sure you're turning beautiful. I can tell that you are fully develop just now." He smirked but wince when he feel his hand been pinched by her sister.

"D-Don't just said about my body so casually, idiot nii-chan." She hissed and he laughed. He hugged her small body.

"I miss you Mai." He whispered. She nodded slowly, she miss him too. She kissed his forehead softly.

"You know Masato. You getting close to your sister and all like that, I'm quite jealous." A familiar voice came from the door and Mai look at the door.

"Ah Jinguji-san! You're back!" Mai welcomed the strawberry blond man with a grin on her face. Ren walked towards them and ruffles her blue hair.

"I told you Mai-chan, don't call me that. Call me Ren." Ren pouted as he kissed on top of her head. A hissed heard from Masato.

"Ren, touch my sister and I'll make sure no fun for you a month." Masato hissed and the other two sweat dropped. Ren smirked as he slowly cupped Mai chin with his fingers.

"My my, Mai-chan. You're growing beautiful now. Those bullies are just jealous of your beauty. I swear, if I the same age as you, I might fallen for you." Ren flirted and cause the younger Hijirikawa to blush and giggles.

"Ren!" Masato growled.

"I was joking Masato! I'm not some pedo who like younger girls. Nope. Besides, I have someone else now right?" At this, Masato blushed and sighed.

"Anyway Mai-chan. You can go wait at the living room. I need to talk with your brother over here." Ren asked and Mai nodded, walked out from the room and closed the room.

"Masato, let's have dinner now." Ren invited and Masato nodded, but he was pushed to sit down on the bed again.

"Wait here Masa-chan. I have something for you." Ren smirked as he saw Masato pouted at the nickname. Ren walked out but walked back in, but Masato heard a soft wheels on the soft carpet.

"Masato, I bought you a wheel chair. It'll be easier for you to walk around the mansion now…" Ren whispered as he kissed on Masato's forehead. Masato gaped and as he tried to hold Ren's hand, Ren hold his instead.

"But Ren…"

"It's fine. Now get on. Here, I'll help you." Ren spoke as he picked up the blunette from the bed and put him on the wheelchair softly. Masato sighed and look up at Ren.

"Idiot. I don't want to be pampered by you." Masato growled as he felt Ren soft lips on his. Ren smirked between their kisses.

"But tonight, let me pampered you." Ren whispered huskily and Masato shivers. He nodded in defeat and Ren smiled softly as he began to push the chair and out from the room.

"Ren, how's Mai look now?" Masato asked in curios tone, and Ren laughed.

"She's beautiful Masato. I think if you can see her now, there's a possible you will lock her in her room and didn't want to let her out." Ren chuckled and Masato smirked at the idea.

"Don't you dare to lock up your dear princess in her room." A grumble came from Ren's mouth and Masato laughed lightly. There were comfortable silence between them.

"What's today date?" Masato asked out of the blue and Ren blinked his eyes.

"Ummm… 20th December." Ren answered, and a nod from Masato.

"It's a Christmas season now huh? I wish I can celebrate with the others." Masato thought aloud, and a small smile on Ren's handsome feature.

"Well Masato… You see, I have surprised for you." Ren admitted as he stop the wheelchair. Masato tilted his head, confused. Surprised? He heard the door in front of him opened.

"Hey Ren, what do you mean by sur-"

"SURPRISED! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASATO!" A wish was heard around the room and popping were also hear.

"H-Huh? Christmas? Birthday? What?" Masato asked, question were floating in his head. Ren hold his hand softly and kisses on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Masato. Today is Christmas night." Ren mumbled in his head, and Masato hit Ren's cheek playfully. Laughing heard around him. Masato smiled as he felt a small arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas Nii-chan. We also decide to celebrate your birthday all together." Mai spoke as she nuzzles her cheek to Masato's cheek. Masato hold her head softly. So that's why his sister visit him today…

He felt arms around him, and he starting to feel choke.

"Happy birthday buddy! We miss you!" Otoya grinned as he tighten his arms around Masato's neck.

"Masato! How are you! I hope you are fine!" Natsuki asked again, also tighten his arms.

"G-Guys! I-I'm chocked!" Masato gasped as he tried to breath.

"Ittoki, Natsuki. You guys are killing him." Tokiya sighed as he picked up his 2 years old daughter into his arm. Otoya and Natsuki pouted as they pulled back. Tokiya sighed and he gave his daughter to his wife. Haruka took her daughter and walked towards Masato.

"Hijirikawa-san, Yuki-chan want to see you." Haruka offered her daughter to Masato as Masato tried to hold the little girl carefully. The girl look up at Masato and touches his closed eyes. Masato smiled and kisses her cheek.

"You must be cute like your mother Yuki-chan." Masato cooed and give her back to her mother. Yuki yawned and slowly to put her head on her mother shoulder.

"Masato! Happy birthday! Although it's in 4 more days…" Syo awkwardly wish as he scratched his cheek. Masato chuckled and smiled wider.

"So… are you still short or what Syo?" Masato remarked as he smirked. The blond shota growled.

"Hey! Now I'm 170 cm you know!" Syo angrily yelled and the others laughed. It's true, now Syo's taller than he used to be, much to his satisfied. Cecil started to push Masato's wheelchair to the center of the big room.

"Masato –san, I hope you will be having great time with us tonight." Cecil spoke, and Masato nodded in agreement.

"Hey Masato." Ranmaru called out and Masato nodded, he sense 4 person in front of him. Ranmaru ruffled his head, much to Masato's displeasure.

"Congratulations on your newest debut you guys." Masato congrats, as the Quartet Night blinked. Reiji laughed and patted on Masato's shoulder.

"You heard our songs Masato?" Reiji asked and Masato nodded.

"Not just you guys, the others too." Masato smiled weakly. How much he wanted to sing with them again. Singing, dancing, practicing together. He gripped his chair handle.

Music were played in the air, as Masato silently listen to it.

"T-This is…" Masato asked then he felt a hand holding his hand and helped Masato to stand up.

"Today Masato, we'll singing together like we use to." Ren whispered to his ear, and Masato's heart skip with joy. Did he hear it right?

"Singing? Together?" Masato asked to double-check. He felt both of his hands were being held. His right one is held by Ren while his left one is held by Natsuki.

"Haruka, hit the music." Tokiya request and Haruka pressed the play button.

"This is… Shining Star Xmas isn't?" Masato whispered to himself, and heard a faint 'Yes' from Ren. Masato grinned as they started to sing.

_**As snowflakes dance in the December sky,**__**  
**____**Now suddenly I remember**__**  
**__**Strung together, those days became jewels**__**  
**____**As this melody and harmony glitter**__****_

_**The first lights**__**  
**____**Weave their warmth**__**  
**__**In countless candles,**__**  
**____**As this love is conceived,**__**  
**__**Its proud radiance**__**  
**__**Changing into song**__**  
**__**All love**__****_

_**Merry**____**Xmas**__**  
**__**Let's sing together this Christmas**__**  
**__**So incredibly precious… this miracle that we were able to meet**__**  
**__**Merry**____**Xmas**__**  
**__**Where everyone's happy this Christmas**__**  
**__**Echoing**__**  
**__**As we walk along**__**  
**__**Now, on this holy night,**__**  
**__**Raise your voices**_

They all continue singing the first song, the second song. They continue and continue, and Masato tears starting to fell down.

"Alright! Next is Maji Love 2000%! Haruka-san, ready the song! Masa…to?" Otoya blinked as he noticed Masato's crying, but his lips were pursing in a big smile.

"Hijirikawa-san, are you alright?" Ai asked softly, as he look on Masato's face. Masato realized that he was crying and wipe his tears away.

"Y-Yeah… I'm just so happy right now. Thank you so much you guys." Masato whispered, and all of his friends grinning to each other.

"Let's continue singing!" Syo yelled, as everyone agreed in ecstatic.

**~x~X~x~**

It's late night now. And everyone left for their house. They hugged at Masato, wishing him his best and health, and so on.

"I hope you will enjoy the sight from your new eyes soon." Camus whispered, and the Count left the mansion. Masato puzzled, what does that mean?

After make sure everyone has went back, except Mai who was already went to the guest room,Ren bring Masato's back to his room, and helped Masato by put him back on his bed. After that, he crawled on top of Masato and kisses Masato on the forehead, cheeks, ear, on his closed eyes and on Masato's lips deeply.

"Merry Christmas Ren." Masato whispered breathlessly, and another smirk on Ren's lips.

"Merry Christmas Masato, and Happy birthday." Ren whispered and attack his white neck as he slowly pulled of Masato's yukata.

**~x~X~x~**

The morning ray slipped through the blue curtains, and Ren groans as the bright light hit on his face.

"Ugh… it's morning already?" Ren asked himself as he sit up slowly, didn't want to wake up his lover besides him. Ren looked at the peaceful Masato and pinched his nose. Masato moan softly and slapped Ren's hand gently and turned around. Ren chuckled and stand up on the floor naked, smiled at his lover. He picked up his red boxer and put it on, and knocked were heard on the door.

"Jinguji-sama. The breakfast is ready." A woman voiced is heard from outside the room.

"Ah, thanks. We'll be right there." Ren replied and soft footsteps were heard walking away. Ren stretches himself and yawned.

Suddenly, Ren's mobile phone suddenly rang. Ren took a look at the number and blinked twice.

'_From the hospital?' _Ren asked himself but picked it up anyway and put it on his ear.

"_Is this Jinguji Ren?"_ The voice from the other side of the phone asked.

"Yes it is. Who is this if I might ask?" Ren asked back, and hear the bed creak. Ren look back at the sleeping Masato.

"_I'm Hijirikawa-san's doctor. I have some good news for you."_

Everything went mute, and Ren's eyes widen and grinning.

"Thank you doctor! Please thank the person too! Thank you so much!" With this, Ren hang up and wake up the sleeping Masato.

"Masato! Masato! Wake up! I have a good news for you!" Ren practically yelled, and Masato sighed angrily.

"I'm awake I'm awake. What do you want Ren?" Masato growls as he sat up. Ren kissed him suddenly and caught Masato off guard.

"Masato. The doctor called. Someone donated a pair of eyes and they put your name as receiver."

**~x~X~x~**

Mai is actually Masato's little sister, but only stated in the game.

The song is sang by STARISH and Quartet Night in Maji Love 2000%, in episode 14. The title is Shining Star Xmas.

Some maybe doesn't know this, Masato's birthdate is 29th December. Sooooo~ That's why the celebrate it together~

I don't know if the island is THAT big! It just my imagination, I'm sorry if you aren't satisfied with my idea having the island that big. (=w=;)

Question: Who do you think donated the eyes to Masato? Guess~

**A/N: FINALLY! Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! I'm sorry if there's OOC characters anywhere! And also, I'm sorry for making the others appear on so little time! ;A; I just didn't know how to fit them in… Anyway, thank you for reading! Read and Review~ Critiques are welcome~~**


End file.
